Briefly Home
by botskey
Summary: Every time she came back, she knew where to find him and would tell him the same thing: Aishiteru. Neither one knew how much time there would be before another mission would come along. Iruka was happy just to have her home again. Iruka x Oc one shot.
1. Gone Again

**It's fun to play in the world that Masashi Kishimoto has created and he gets the credit. I do not own any characters but the OCs. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on.**

Pre-Shipuuden, not following any timeline. I recently re-watched the first episode of Naruto, when I got the idea. Iruka x Oc one shot.

* * *

_Briefly Home_

"Iruka."

I briefly glanced around the classroom. It was empty and the kids had left for the day. I shifted slightly in my seat. I felt her arms wrap around my neck from behind. I smiled slightly when she rested her chin on my shoulder and left a kiss on my neck.

"Alivia." I whispered.

I glanced down at her hands that were dangling in front of my chest. I intertwined my fingers with hers and gently turned over her left hand. I saw the love kanji with my name under it. It was a habit of mine. I always checked when she came back from her missions.

"I promise it's still there and my heart hasn't faltered from you."

It was the same response she always gave me. I could hear the seriousness in her voice. She got the tattoo shortly after we were married. I lifted her wrist and kissed the tattoo.

"So, is Iruka sensei done for the day yet or am I going to be all alone again?" she teased.

"I have to finish these papers." I stated as I let go of her fingers.

I heard her move and she slid into my lap. I saw the mischievous smile in her hazel eyes. I raised an eyebrow as I reached for her hair tie, only to have my hand slapped away.

"You should remember the rules. You can't have my hair tie unless I can have yours." She warned waving a finger in front of me.

"Of course."

I leaned forward and kissed her fingertip. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. She rested her head against my shoulder and traced circles on my chest. It felt good to have her in my arms again. We stayed like that for a bit before she slowly got up. Alivia gently put a hand on either side of my face and left light kisses along my scar. I watched as she walked to the door. She turned and gave me a smile.

"Aishiteru."

Alivia slid the door open.

"Aishiteru."

The door slid shut behind her. I glanced back at the small stack of papers that remained on my desk. I hurried through the papers. I wanted to get home and spend time with Alivia. Her latest mission had kept her away from me for about two weeks. I wasn't sure how long she would be home for before she would be gone on another mission.

* * *

As soon as the last paper was done, I darted out the door. It didn't take me long to get home. I slowly opened the door and tried not to laugh. I closed it quietly and leaned against it, admiring Alivia.

Alivia was making dinner. She had changed into a pair of dark yellow boxers and a cream colored buttoned up nightshirt. She loved to tease me by only have three buttons buttoned. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and part of her shoulder was showing.

I realized that she didn't hear me come in. Her headphones were hanging around her neck, blaring music as she hummed along. I barely recognized the song, but I knew an artist named BoA sang it. I was about to say something when the song ended but Love n Hate by Ayumi Hamasaki started. I gave a long sigh as I slowly walked up to her.

I rested my hands on her hips as I kissed the sides of her neck. I spun her around to face me as I leaned in and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss. I swayed a little with her to the music.

"Iruka." she moaned, when we broke apart.

I kissed her again as I snuck my hands under her shirt. Her skin was soft and warm. I picked her up and carried her off to our room. I pulled her hair tie out and her red brown hair fell around her shoulders. I didn't care that she took mine. I set her down on the bed, removing her headphones and ipod, before I pinned her down.

"I'd thought you would be hungry." she squeaked out.

"Oh, I am hungry, but not for food at the moment."

Alivia gave me a funny look as I pulled at the first button.

"Ai…" I started as I undid the first button.

"…shi…" another button undone.

"…teru." The last button came undone.

I gently pulled open the shirt and started to leave kisses on her stomach.

"Iruka…"

She tried to run her fingers through my hair but stopped halfway.

"Iruka… please?"

"Hn?"

I moved closer to her face and saw the pleading look in her eyes. I smirked when she tugged at my shirt.

"Alivia, what do you want?" I teased.

"You."

She leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

Later on

I was trying to keep a straight face as she brought two bowls of ramen to the table. Alivia gave me a funny look as she handed me a bowl.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just wondering what's for desert?"

"Pineapple upside down cake."

"With cherries, right?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she tried to keep a straight face as she blushed.

"Of course, you pervert." she teased.

"So I can have your cherry then?"

"Funny Iruka. No."

"Aaww."

* * *

Next day

I felt bad for having to leave Alivia in the morning. She looked beautiful as she slept with just a sheet covering her. I hoped that she'd be home for another day. I sighed as I entered my classroom and waited for everyone to show up.

I felt some relief when lunchtime came. I shooed the kids outside to eat, since it was nice out. I entered the classroom so I could relax for a bit. I noticed there was a bag on my desk that wasn't there before.

"I hear that your wife is home."

I looked back at the door as I sat down.

"Oh, hi Kakashi. Yes, Alivia is home for a bit."

"That looks interesting." he said pointing to the bag.

I pulled a note off of the bag.

_Iruka_

_You forgot your lunch. I'll see you when you get home._

_Alivia_

I untied the bag and saw three boxes, utensils and two drinks. I opened one to find a bowl of ramen. The second one had some pineapple upside down cake. I pulled out the last box and there was another note: _For Naruto._

I put all of the boxes back into the bag. I glanced at Kakashi.

"I think I'll join the kids outside."

I picked up the bag and headed outside, saying goodbye to Kakashi.

When I got out there, I scanned the area for Naruto. I found him by the swing as usual. I walked over to the tree and sat down.

"Hi Naruto."

"Oh, hi Iruka sensei." he said sullenly.

"I was wondering if you would join me for lunch?" I asked holding up the bag.

Naruto got off of the swing and sat next to me as I untied the bag again.

"This one is mine, this one is desert and this one is yours."

I handed him the last box with his name on it. I watched his expression change from a faint smile when he saw the note with his name on it to a huge grin when he opened the box.

"Alivia is home, isn't she?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Lately when she's home, you have lunch with me."

"I guess I didn't think of that."

Naruto gave me a nod as he dug into the ramen.

* * *

Later on

I was trying to finish up my paperwork after class was over. The room was quiet as usual. I glanced up when I heard the door open and saw Naruto.

"Iruka sensei."

"What's up Naruto?"

"I was wondering if I could visit Alivia."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to thank her for lunch." he glanced at the floor.

I knew the truth was that he didn't want to be alone. I knew that Alivia wouldn't mind. She thought of him as a little brother as much as I did. I got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Come on let's go."

"Thank you!"

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to my place. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Alivia had her back to us and was listening to music again as she made dinner. I leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear. I saw the smug smile as he slowly walked up to Alivia.

He carefully tapped her arm. She turned around and smiled when she saw Naruto. I snickered when she took his hands and made him dance with her. I closed the door behind me as I walked over to the table. I sat down and watched them dance. When the song ended, they bowed to each other and she gave him a hug.

"Thanks for dance Naruto."

"Thanks for lunch Alivia."

"No problem. Now go and sit down for dinner."

I listened to Naruto and Alivia chatter over dinner. She was telling him of her latest mission. I smiled at Naruto's reactions as she went on about it.

"Oh, Iruka." she said.

"Hn?"

"I got another mission and I'm leaving in the morning."

"You can't leave already!" Naruto whined.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to agree with Naruto. Alivia was barely home for a day and she's being sent out again.

"Don't worry you two. I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto fell asleep on the couch and I held Alivia close to me as we slept. It took me a while to get to sleep.

* * *

Next day

Alivia was gone when I woke up. I gently shook Naruto awake and sent him home to change. I grabbed some food for us for lunch and met back up with him as we headed to class. When we got there I was met with an interesting sight on my desk. There was a pineapple, two cherries and a daffodil with a note.

_Iruka_

_I hope that you remembered to bring lunch for you and Naruto. I'll be back before you two miss me._

_Alivia_

_P.S it's your turn to make pineapple upside down cake._

_Aishiteru_

"Alivia, I can't wait for you to be back. You being home was too brief." I whispered. "I miss you already."

* * *

Aishiteru means 'I love you'.

Please review.


	2. Rain and Reflections

Still own nothing. I gave in and added another chapter to this one shot for Aleka's birthday. XD

* * *

_Rain and Reflections_

"_Hey Iruka!"_

_I turned to see Mizuki running towards me._

"_Oh hey Mizuki."_

"_Watching the girls again?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh come on, I know that you like watching the cute girls."_

"_Hn."_

_I disappeared into the tree and found a good branch to sit on. Mizuki was right. I did like to sit and watch the girls. I'd always watch because I was too nervous to talk to them._

"_So you're Iruka."_

_I turned and my eyes met hazel eyes. I jumped back slightly and hit the trunk of the tree. I managed to some how to stay calm. She was beautiful. She had red brown hair to go along with her hazel eyes and her freckles where very light on her cheeks and nose. She wore a dark yellow shirt with a tan skirt._

"_Yes?" I stammered._

"_I've heard about you." she cooed._

"_You are?"_

_She blinked once and gave me a wide smile._

"_Alivia."_

"_You're beautiful."_

_The words were out of my mouth before I realized it. I glanced away blushing._

"_Thank you." she whispered_

"_Come on Alivia!" a girl called out._

"_Coming!" she called back._

_I watched as she turned back to me._

"_I hope to see you again, Iruka."_

_I watched as she disappeared with the other girls. I started to wonder if I would run into her again._

"_Hey Iruka!"_

_I glanced down to see Mizuki with Kotetsu and Izumo._

"_Are you coming or not?"_

"_Yeah, I'm coming." I called back._

_I jumped down, picked up my bag and followed the others. We were heading to the river to go swimming. I listen to the others as they talked about some of the things going on around the village._

_We heard laughter, as we got closer to the river. Alivia was there with Etsuko, Shizune and Tsubaki. Etsuko had dark red hair and blue eyes. Our jaws hit the ground when we saw them in swimsuits._

"_So much skin…"_

_-Thud-_

"_I think we lost Izumo."_

_We glanced down and sighed. He was having his nosebleed. _

"_Hey Kotetsu! Mizuki! Come join us!" Tsubaki called out._

"_I guess we have no choice now." Kotetsu muttered._

_A couple of the girls whistled at us when we took off our shirts. _

"_Hurry up!" Alivia called out._

_It was times like this that I was glad to have changed before hand. I kicked off my shoes and tossed my shirt on my bag. I walked to the river and slowly walked in._

"_Hey!" I yelled as Alivia started to splash me._

"_Come on Pineapple." she teased._

_-Splash! -_

"_Iruka!"_

_I laughed as we got into a water fight. I chased her further into the river. I caught up to her and picked her up. Her eyes got huge as realization sunk in._

"_You wouldn't?" she scolded._

"_Try me."_

_I pulled out the ribbon that was holding her hair in a ponytail before I dropped her in._

"_Iruka!" she screamed out before going under._

_I realized everyone was laughing at us. She surfaced behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist as she tried to reach for my hair tie._

"_Not going to get it Shorty." I teased._

"_I'll have to fix that."_

_Next thing I knew, she had kicked my legs out from under me and I fell into the water. I popped back up and saw Alivia holding my hair tie._

"_I guess we're both at a loss." I smirked._

"_If you're going to take mine, I get to take yours." she grinned._

"_Is that a rule or something?"_

"_It is now."_

"_Whatever short shit."_

_I scooped her up and was about to drop her again. She clung onto me squeezing her eyes shut. She looked good all soaking wet. I heard the whistles and decided to take a chance. I leaned in and kissed her. I heard the soft whimper escape her as I slowly lowered her down. I felt her feet touch the bottom of the river near mine. Her grip loosened around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Kami, she felt good against me._

"_Wow, someone is bold." Alivia whispered when we broke apart._

"_Sometimes you have to be. I kinda liked it when you yelled my name." I smirked._

_Alivia gave a playful punch to my arm as she blushed._

"_Iruka, just take her home with you!" Etsuko yelled._

"_Only if she lets me!" I yelled back._

_Laughter filled the area as the water fight continued._

* * *

**Boom!**

I jolted awake from the thunderclap. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was all a dream from years ago. I glanced at the empty spot next to me. Alivia was gone on another mission. I got up and walked towards the window, watching the rain pour down.

**Bang! Bang!**

"I'm coming!" I called out as I headed to the door.

I opened it and found Naruto. He was soaked and had a worried look.

"What's…."

"Kotetsu sent me to get you, Nii-san! Hurry! It's about Nee-san." he rushed.

I pulled on my shirt and shoes and ran after Naruto. The rain felt cold as it continued to fall. Naruto led me to the main gates. There was a small group at the gate, but I couldn't tell who was who.

"Iruka!"

I joined Kotetsu near the gate. I couldn't tell who else was there because of the dim lights.

"We just got word about one of the teams running into trouble on their way back." he said. "It's Alivia's team."

"I think I see someone!"

We turned our attention back to the gate.

"We need a medic!"

I recognized the voice as Ensui Nara. Three figures came into the light. Alivia and Ensui were helping Etsuko walk. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing them. Kotetsu ran over and picked up Etsuko and headed off to the hospital. I waited for Alivia to finish talking to Ensui.

"Ru!" she cried as she flung herself into me.

I held her close to me. It felt good to have her back home.

"Nee-san!"

We pull apart a little and Naruto joined on hugging Alivia. I heard her giggle as she let go of me.

"I'm fine Nii-chan. Etsuko hurt her ankle, but she'll be okay. Let's go home and dry off."

* * *

I grabbed towels out of the closet for all of us. I handed one to Alivia and Naruto. Alivia gave me a wink as she took the towel and walked passed me. The bedroom door closed and moments later Alivia came back out changed and some clothes in her hands.

"Here Nii-chan."

She tossed a shirt and shorts to Naruto. She smiled as he headed to the bathroom to change. Alivia turned and gave me a mischievous grin.

"So Ru, do you need help getting out of those wet clothes?" she teased.

I raised an eyebrow at her, when her hands snuck under my shirt. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Maybe." I whispered, as we broke apart.

I walked into the bedroom to change, pulling her with me.

* * *

_I headed over to the academy to do some studding. Classes were not to start for a couple more weeks but I wanted to make sure I was current with things. I found the newest textbook on my desk. I walked outside, sat under a tree and began to read._

"_Iruka…"_

_I recognized the voice, but why was she calling me._

"_Iruka…"_

_I felt my shoulder being shaken and my eyes snapped open. I jumped slightly and my lips met hers. I didn't realize she was that close to my face._

"_Keep that up Pineapple and I might like you more." Alivia teased, as we broke apart._

"_Alivia, what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Looking for you. I thought that we could have lunch together."_

"_Careful, others might talk."_

"_Let them."_

_We headed down to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Alivia took the book from me and started to flip though it._

"_And to think that you're a teacher." she teased. "Boring… boring… boring."_

"_Hey!"_

_I tried to grab the book back._

"_You want it?" she taunted. "Catch me Pineapple sensei."_

_With that she disappeared. I sighed as I gave chase. I finally caught up to her at Ichiraku's. Alivia gave me mischievous grin as I sat down next to her._

* * *

I grinned as I listened to Naruto and Alivia talking. I shifted a little in the chair as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Come on Ru, let's go to bed." she whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kissed her tattoo before I let her lead me to the bedroom. Naruto grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch. As soon as I curled up next to Alivia, I was out cold.

* * *

_Alivia and I were out walking around the village when we ran into Kotetsu and Etsuko. The girls started chatting away. _

"_Iruka, I heard you had some fun last night." Kotetsu teased._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I grinned._

"_Hey Alivia." he smirked. "Looks like you have a limp. Was it hard enough for you."_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Of you? No. Him? Yes." he said. "Next time you shouldn't be so loud or have the windows open."_

"_Maybe you shouldn't listen in."_

_I felt myself blush as Kotetsu laughed at us._

"_Iruka! Catch him!"_

_We turned to see one of the teachers chasing Naruto. He was about to fly by us when…_

_-Trip-_

_I wouldn't believe it if I didn't witness it. Alivia tripped Naruto and managed to catch him by the collar._

"_Nee-san! Let me go!" he yelled._

"_No. You know better."_

"_Please?"_

"_No. Now let's go and clean up any mess you made Nii-chan."_

"_Nee-san!" he whined as she dragged him by the collar._

_We watched, as they walked away._

"_Nee-san, why are you limping?" he asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_You're limping. Did you get hit by a kunai?"_

"_Yep, a very big kunai."_

_I glanced at Etsuko and Kotetsu before all three of us started to laugh._

* * *

Hours later

**Boom!**

I groaned and rolled over. I saw an empty spot next to me. I sat up and glanced at the window. It was still raining. I couldn't tell if it was morning because of how dark it was. I heard some laughter as I opened the bedroom door.

"Morning Ru. Join us for some brunch." Alivia smiled.

I realized that she had make tamagoyaki. Naruto's plate was empty and he started to fill it again.

"Hey! Leave some for Ru!" Alivia scolded.

I grabbed a plate and filled it before the food was gone. I chuckled silently as Naruto whined a little.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon."

I chocked on my drink. "What?!"

"Don't worry Ru. It's not like there is anything going on right now. Besides, I'll be home for a few days."

"Is there anything that you want to do then?"

I saw the smile in her eyes when her eyebrow rose at me.

"For one thing, it's still raining out. I'm staying inside where it's dry. Two, I'm hoping to spend time with my guys since I've been gone a lot. Three, you get to make desert later."

"Fair enough," I chuckled. "I'm glad that you're home safe."

"Me too!" Naruto added.

It was good to see and hear Alivia laugh.

* * *

Happy early birthday Aleka!

Please review.


End file.
